


Appendices

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 366 [38]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Supernatural
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Anger, Appendixes, Death, English Civil War, F/M, Family, Fan-fiction, Illegitimacy, M/M, Murder, Nobility, Trauma, World War I, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: The Complete Cases Of Sherlock Holmes And John Watson. All 366 cases plus assorted interludes, hiatuses, codas &c.Odds and ends. Full alphabetical lists of all cases and other stories, a list of Lady Aelfrida's Holmes's unforgettable crimes against literature (even with therapy!), the history of Sherlock's other family the Hawke/Buckinghams and also his friend the insatiable Benji. Then a brief look at where the dynamic duo lived in London before ending with some horrible endings of those who crossed paths with Sherlock and regretted it – permanently!
Relationships: Lucifer/OMC, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Elementary 366 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555741
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyster99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyster99/gifts), [bookworm4ever81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm4ever81/gifts).



**Appendix 1: An Elementary 366 A-Z**  
_Alphabetical lists of all cases and other stories in 'Elementary 366'_

 **Appendix 2: The Bibliography Of Lady Fidelia Raleigh**  
_The crimes against English literature than can never be forgotten!_

 **Appendix 3: The Hawke/Buckingham Families**  
_Sherlock's other family, from founding to the modern day_

 **Appendix 4: Benji's Brood**  
_Selected Descendants Of Mr. Benjamin Jackson-Giles, Esquire_

 **Appendix 5: Famous London Addresses**  
_The four London homes of Sherlock and John_

 **Appendix 6: Unusual Endings**  
_How karma sometimes gets it incredibly right!_

  


ϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙ


	2. Appendix 1: An Elementary 366 A-Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alphabetical list of all 366 cases (184 narrated by John, 165 by Sherlock, 1 by them both, 16 by other people) and assorted other stories.

**1**   
_1874 And All That_

**A**  
A Case In Blackness  
A Case In Whiteness   
A Case Of Identity   
A Great Little Adventure   
A Journey On The 'U.S.S. Enterprise'   
A Ridunian Riddle  
A Scandal In Bohemia   
A Spartan Adventure   
A Study In Scarlet   
An Irish Adventure  
 _Appendix 1: An Elementary 366 A-Z_  
 _Appendix 2: The Bibliography Of Lady Fidelia Raleigh_  
 _Appendix 3: The Hawke/Buckingham Families_  
 _Appendix 4: Benji's Brood_  
 _Appendix 5: Famous London Addresses_  
 _Appendix 6: Unusual Endings_  
Appointment in Samarra  
Around The Horne

 **B**  
Backlash!  
Beauty And The Beast  
Blind Man's Bluff  
Blood In The Water   
Breakfast In Marseilles  
Burning Injustice 

**C**  
Cadence For Cream Cake   
Captain Whitesmith's Last Adventure   
Charlotte In Charge   
_Coda: 490_  
 _Coda: A Royal Visitation_  
 _Coda: An Apology_  
 _Coda: Boxes And Bangers_  
 _Coda: Boy To Man_  
 _Coda: Britishness And Blue Lights_  
 _Coda: Campbell_  
 _Coda: Cause For Celebration_  
 _Coda: Charge!_  
 _Coda: Dials, Dances And Descendants_  
 _Coda: Distant Guns_  
 _Coda: Double Blaze_  
 _Coda: Driving And The Dark_  
 _Coda: Earthmover_  
 _Coda: Family_  
 _Coda: Hill Cottage Redux_  
 _Coda: Idol Wild_  
 _Coda: Knight, Knight_  
 _Coda: Leering, Literature And Life-Bans_  
 _Coda: Love And Loss_  
 _Coda: Lucky Break_  
 _Coda: Making Waves_  
 _Coda: Masks And Manoeuvres_  
 _Coda: Noises Off_  
 _Coda: Northern Dangers_  
 _Coda: Overcome_  
 _Coda: Recovery_  
 _Coda: Relative Losses_  
 _Coda: Sampler_  
 _Coda: Seventy Not Out_  
 _Coda: Somewhere Else_  
 _Coda: Speech_  
 _Coda: Strike One_  
 _Coda: The Picnic_  
 _Coda: The Son Also Rises_  
 _Coda: The Winds Of War_  
 _Coda: Timing And Mining_  
 _Coda: Trophy Husband_  
 _Coda: Way Out West_  
 _Coda: Who's The Boss?_  
 _Coda: Words And Games_

 **D**  
'Dai Hard' With A Vengeance  
Dancing In The Dark   
Death By Nut   
Descent Into Purgatory   
_Doctor St. John Watson-Holmes, M.D: A 2021 Q &A_  
 _Dramatis Personae_

 **E**  
Electric Avenue   
_Elementary: A Recent History_  
 _Elementary: Buried In The Shed_  
 _Elementary: Sherlock II_  
 _Elementary: The Eve Of The War_  
 _Elementary: The More Things Change_  
 _Elementary: Village Life_  
Every Loser Wins 

**F**  
Family Ties   
Feel The Burn   
Finding Galahad  
Flight Of The Batman   
Fur And Away

 **G**  
Garfield's Last Laugh   
Guns And Roses 

**H**  
Heir On A G-String  
His Last Bow  
Holmes Of Arabia   
Holmes, Sweet Homes   
How Watson Learned The Trick 

**I**   
_Interlude: A Blessing And A Warning_   
_Interlude: A Good Friend_   
_Interlude: A Hands-On Approach_   
_Interlude: A Little Chat_   
_Interlude: A Modern Lieutenant-General_   
_Interlude: A Piece Of Paper_   
_Interlude: A Policeman's Lot_   
_Interlude: A Proposal_   
_Interlude: A Town Drive_   
_Interlude: A Twofer_   
_Interlude: Advent_   
_Interlude: All Clear_   
_Interlude: All That Glisters_   
_Interlude: Arrangements_   
_Interlude: Assessment_   
_Interlude: Away From It All_   
_Interlude: Bacon_   
_Interlude: Bad Habits_   
_Interlude: Belvederes And Battleships_   
_Interlude: Benji_   
_Interlude: Big Ben_   
_Interlude: Birthday Surprise_   
_Interlude: Blast Site_   
_Interlude: Booking It_   
_Interlude: Breakfast_   
_Interlude: Breaking-Point_   
_Interlude: Broken_   
_Interlude: Brothers!_   
_Interlude: Cadbury's, Concerts And Collapses_   
_Interlude: Call For Help_   
_Interlude: Candyman_   
_Interlude: Case Closed_   
_Interlude: Caution_   
_Interlude: Changes_   
_Interlude: Chem-istry_   
_Interlude: Cherbourg_   
_Interlude: Clothes And Cloisters_   
_Interlude: Cold_   
_Interlude: Come The Fall_   
_Interlude: Coming Right_   
_Interlude: Coronations And Cuckoldry_   
_Interlude: Crapper, Crippin And Cornishmen_   
_Interlude: Cricket_   
_Interlude: Deflection_   
_Interlude: Descent_   
_Interlude: Designs On The Downs_   
_Interlude: Ding Or No Ding_   
_Interlude: Domino Effect_   
_Interlude: Donations And Delays_   
_Interlude: Double Trouble_   
_Interlude: Dreams_   
_Interlude: Eleven Or Twelve?_   
_Interlude: End Of The Line_   
_Interlude: Field-Marshall_   
_Interlude: Fifteen Not Out_   
_Interlude: Fight And Flight_   
_Interlude: Floored_   
_Interlude: For The Man I Love_   
_Interlude: Friendly Persuasion_   
_Interlude: Friends_   
_Interlude: From A Land Down Under_   
_Interlude: Front Page News_   
_Interlude: Generations_   
_Interlude: Gladiators And Greengages_   
_Interlude: Going On_   
_Interlude: Grandfathering_   
_Interlude: Growing Pains_   
_Interlude: Highlander_   
_Interlude: Holy Cow And Holidays_   
_Interlude: Home And Away_   
_Interlude: Homeward Bound_   
_Interlude: Honest Injun_   
_Interlude: Honour And Decency_   
_Interlude: Hot!_   
_Interlude: Immortalized_   
_Interlude: In Harness_   
_Interlude: In The Club_   
_Interlude: In The Wee Small Hours_   
_Interlude: Jack The Ripper_   
_Interlude: Kenal_   
_Interlude: Lady In Red_   
_Interlude: Last Man Standing_   
_Interlude: Law And Disorder (I)_   
_Interlude: Law And Disorder (II)_   
_Interlude: Life Of Riley_   
_Interlude: Little Brother_   
_Interlude: Little Things_   
_Interlude: Lives And Deadlines_   
_Interlude: Men!_   
_Interlude: Moriarty_   
_Interlude: Mrs. Robinson_   
_Interlude: Need To Know_   
_Interlude: New Builds_   
_Interlude: Noblesse Oblige_   
_Interlude: Old And New_   
_Interlude: One Night In Egypt_   
_Interlude: One Of Us_   
_Interlude: Out Of The Frying-Pan_   
_Interlude: Painting And Pillar-Boxes_   
_Interlude: Perfect?_   
_Interlude: Persuasion_   
_Interlude: Piccadilly_   
_Interlude: Pillow Talk_   
_Interlude: Plugged In_   
_Interlude: Polar Opposites_   
_Interlude: Pools And Parties_   
_Interlude: Prayerful_   
_Interlude: Pros And Cons_   
_Interlude: Reassignment_   
_Interlude: Reflections_   
_Interlude: Reichenbach And Rings_   
_Interlude: Reunited_   
_Interlude: Rosy_   
_Interlude: Royal Ruminations_   
_Interlude: SOS_   
_Interlude: Sacrifice_   
_Interlude: Safe Harbour?_   
_Interlude: Safe Surrender_   
_Interlude: Sandwiches_   
_Interlude: Scrum Down!_   
_Interlude: Secrets And Lies_   
_Interlude: Secrets And Truths_   
_Interlude: Settling In_   
_Interlude: Some Day_   
_Interlude: Sonnet 38_   
_Interlude: Sons And Lovers_   
_Interlude: Squaring The Circle_   
_Interlude: Stationery_   
_Interlude: Stoned And Scared_   
_Interlude: Strange Behaviour_   
_Interlude: Strike Four!_   
_Interlude: Surprise!_   
_Interlude: Sympathy For The Devil_   
_Interlude: TNG_   
_Interlude: Taking Out The Rubbish_   
_Interlude: Temporary Amnesia_   
_Interlude: Testing Times_   
_Interlude: Thanks_   
_Interlude: The Acid Test_   
_Interlude: The Anvil Chorus_   
_Interlude: The Bells_   
_Interlude: The Best-Laid Plans_   
_Interlude: The Bet_   
_Interlude: The Calm And The Storm_   
_Interlude: The 'D'_   
_Interlude: The Devil's Work_   
_Interlude: The G-word_   
_Interlude: The Locket_   
_Interlude: The Lyon's Den_   
_Interlude: The Morning After_   
_Interlude: The Newcomers_   
_Interlude: The Next Generation_   
_Interlude: The Promise_   
_Interlude: The S-word_   
_Interlude: Then Came Trouble_   
_Interlude: Through A Glass Darkly_   
_Interlude: Timing_   
_Interlude: Tiny_   
_Interlude: 'Tis The Season_   
_Interlude: Together_   
_Interlude: Together Together_   
_Interlude: Too Good To Be True_   
_Interlude: Too Much Of A Good Thing?_   
_Interlude: Train Crash_   
_Interlude: Transformation_   
_Interlude: Treachery And Toblerone_   
_Interlude: Trials And Tribulations_   
_Interlude: Tunnel Of Love_   
_Interlude: Turnabout_   
_Interlude: Tut_   
_Interlude: Two To Three_   
_Interlude: Unsteady Eddie_   
_Interlude: Upgrade_   
_Interlude: Ups And Downs_   
_Interlude: Wedding Bells_   
_Interlude: Weekend Work_   
_Interlude: Wings And Things_   
_Interlude: Wishing And Hoping_   
_Interlude: Worth It_   
_Interlude: Write On_

**J**  
Jack High 

**K**  
King Arthur's Hardest Day   
Kiss And Tell 

**L**  
Lord Backwater's Downfall 

**M**   
Macduff Of Macduff As Macduff   
_Mr. John Watson, Esquire: An 1874 Q &A_  
 _Mr. Shere Watson-Holmes, Esquire: A 2021 Q &A_  
 _Mr. Sherlock Holmes, Esquire: An 1874 Q &A_  
Mrs. Cecil Forrester's Domestic Complication  
Murder At The Crossroads   
Murder In The Meadows  
Murder On The Waverley   
Murder Over The Border

 **N**  
Newick Smith, Gardener And Handyman 

**O**  
Out On A Limb   
Out On Another Limb

 **P**  
Poetic Justice   
Pro Patria Mori 

**R**  
Rear Window  
Relatively Speaking   
Remember, Remember  
Rough Justice In The Mearns 

**S**  
Samson's Hair-Raising Adventure   
Sheep And The City   
Silver Blaze  
Some Will, Some Won't 

**T**  
Tea For Two   
The Adventure At St. Oswald's End  
The Adventure Of Addleton Hall  
The Adventure Of Ariel's Mirror  
The Adventure Of Bernicia Cottage  
The Adventure Of Black Peter  
The Adventure Of Burghley House  
The Adventure Of Charles Augustus Milverton  
The Adventure Of Darnley's Ghost   
The Adventure Of Drake's Drum   
The Adventure Of Faerie Dell  
The Adventure Of Flora MacDonald   
The Adventure Of Foulkes Rath  
The Adventure Of Greyminster Abbey  
The Adventure Of Heath Row  
The Adventure Of Hedrek's Divagation  
The Adventure Of Josiah's Jumbo  
The Adventure Of King Athelstan  
The Adventure Of Lady Violet's Chauffeur  
The Adventure Of Lemon And Lyme  
The Adventure Of Logan's Run   
The Adventure Of Matchstick Mike  
The Adventure Of Maude  
The Adventure Of Miss Austen's Play  
The Adventure Of Miss Brontë's Play  
The Adventure Of Mr. Etherege's Mistake   
The Adventure Of Mr. Fairdale Hobbs  
The Adventure Of Mr. James Phillimore  
The Adventure Of Mr. Smith And Mr. Jones   
The Adventure Of Mr. Wolf's Gold   
The Adventure Of 'Mrs. Battleship'  
The Adventure Of Mrs. Farintosh's Opal Tiara   
The Adventure Of No-Man's-Land   
The Adventure Of Podsnappery  
The Adventure Of Prince Charming  
The Adventure Of Rhododendron Lane   
The Adventure Of Saint Jurmin's Legacy  
The Adventure Of Salt And Binegar  
The Adventure Of Shoscombe Old Place   
The Adventure Of Sir Archibald Bunker  
The Adventure Of Sweet Dreams  
The Adventure Of The Abbey Grange  
The Adventure Of The Airborne Assassin  
The Adventure Of The Aluminium Crotch   
The Adventure Of The Andover Asses  
The Adventure Of The Arnsworth Inheritance  
The Adventure Of The Artful Persuasion   
The Adventure Of The Assassin's Niece  
The Adventure Of The Avenging Angel  
The Adventure Of The Back-Up Copies  
The Adventure Of The Bath Salts  
The Adventure Of The Beguiling Betrayer   
The Adventure Of The Berwickshire Terrier  
The Adventure Of The Beryl Coronet  
The Adventure Of The Better Man  
The Adventure Of The Big Mountain   
The Adventure Of The Biggar Man   
The Adventure Of The Birthday Boy  
The Adventure Of The Bishopgate Jewel  
The Adventure Of The Blackmailed Paladin  
The Adventure Of The Blanched Soldier  
The Adventure Of The Blue Carbuncle  
The Adventure Of The Bogus Laundry  
The Adventure Of The Boulevard Assassin  
The Adventure Of The Boys' Camp  
The Adventure Of The Brave Lion  
The Adventure Of The Brothers-In-Arms   
The Adventure Of The Cancelled Booking  
The Adventure Of The Cardboard Box  
The Adventure Of The Chimney-Sweep  
The Adventure Of The Circus Belle  
The Adventure Of The Classy Writer  
The Adventure Of The Clubman's Son  
The Adventure Of The Colourful Stripper   
The Adventure Of The Companion's Bonanza   
The Adventure Of The Conk-Singleton Forgeries  
The Adventure Of The Copper Beeches  
The Adventure Of The Creeping Man  
The Adventure Of The Cricklewood Brewery  
The Adventure Of The Crooked Man  
The Adventure Of The Crossing-Sweeper   
The Adventure Of The Cuddly Toy  
The Adventure Of The Curious Cab-driver  
The Adventure Of The Dancing Men  
The Adventure Of The Dashing Hero  
The Adventure Of The Dead Man's Watch   
The Adventure Of The Deadly Drops  
The Adventure Of The Deceiving Dundases  
The Adventure Of The Devil's Foot  
The Adventure Of The Diamond Lock   
The Adventure Of The Dingley Dissimulation  
The Adventure Of The Displeased Duke   
The Adventure Of The District Messenger  
The Adventure Of The Doomed Heir  
The Adventure Of The Dutch Princess  
The Adventure Of The Dying Detective  
The Adventure Of The Easy Rider   
The Adventure Of The Empty House  
The Adventure Of The Engineer's Thumb  
The Adventure Of The Ennis-Weatherlys  
The Adventure Of The Evened Odds  
The Adventure Of The Extra Stamp  
The Adventure Of The Faithful Constable  
The Adventure Of The Falkland Islander  
The Adventure Of The Farnham Forger  
The Adventure Of The Father-Figure  
The Adventure Of The Fearful Fugitives   
The Adventure Of The Field-Bazaar  
The Adventure Of The Fiery Blaze  
The Adventure Of The Findhorn Photographs   
The Adventure Of The Five Orange Pips  
The Adventure Of The Flaxen Saxon  
The Adventure Of The Florida Feather-head   
The Adventure Of The Fountain-Pen   
The Adventure Of The Freckled Frieze  
The Adventure Of The French Letters  
The Adventure Of The Frightful Frankfurter  
The Adventure Of The Gala Gala   
The Adventure Of The Giant Rat  
The Adventure Of The Gloria Scott  
The Adventure Of The Golden Pince-Nez  
The Adventure Of The Golf Widow   
The Adventure Of The Greek Interpreter  
The Adventure Of The Green-Eyed Monster   
The Adventure Of The Haggi   
The Adventure Of The Hammersmith Wonder  
The Adventure Of The Hard Lesson  
The Adventure Of The Harray Pottery   
The Adventure Of The Hawke Inheritance   
The Adventure Of The Hazardous Dukes  
The Adventure Of The Hidden Hunter  
The Adventure Of The Houseboys  
The Adventure Of The Hysterical Woman  
The Adventure Of The Illustrious Client  
The Adventure Of The Infelicitous Interview   
The Adventure Of The Injudicious Judge  
The Adventure Of The Innocent Murderer  
The Adventure Of The Insane Duellist  
The Adventure Of The Irregular Cartwright  
The Adventure Of The Jewish Jeweller  
The Adventure Of The Kentish Cobbler  
The Adventure Of The Kesteven Killer  
The Adventure Of The King Stone  
The Adventure Of The Kirkcudbrightshire Killing   
The Adventure Of The Knocker-Up   
The Adventure Of The Knuckle-Duster   
The Adventure Of The Last Rebel  
The Adventure Of The Lion's Mane  
The Adventure Of The Little Match-Girl  
The Adventure Of The Living Dead  
The Adventure Of The Locked Chapel  
The Adventure Of The Loose Australian  
The Adventure Of The Love-Potion   
The Adventure Of The Loving Wife  
The Adventure Of The Maiden Aunt  
The Adventure Of The Male Model  
The Adventure Of The Marked Man  
The Adventure Of The Market-Trader  
The Adventure Of The Mazarin Stone  
The Adventure Of The Millennium Falcon  
The Adventure Of The Missing Three-Quarter  
The Adventure Of The Monocled Mountaineer  
The Adventure Of The Montpensiers  
The Adventure Of The Moscow Cows   
The Adventure Of The Mummy's Curse  
The Adventure Of The Murderous Savages  
The Adventure Of The Musgrave Ritual   
The Adventure Of The Mystery-Writer  
The Adventure Of The Naval Treaty  
The Adventure Of The New Girl  
The Adventure Of The Ninth Doctor  
The Adventure Of The Noble Bachelor  
The Adventure Of The Noble Beggar  
The Adventure Of The Nonpareil Knave  
The Adventure Of The Norfolk Novelist   
The Adventure Of The Norwood Builder  
The Adventure Of The Odd-Job-Man  
The Adventure Of The Olympian Quest  
The Adventure Of The Paradol Chamber  
The Adventure Of The Parisian Peregrination  
The Adventure Of The Park-Attendant  
The Adventure Of The Poison Pen   
The Adventure Of The Potent Potentate  
The Adventure Of The Prejudiced Professor  
The Adventure Of The Priory School  
The Adventure Of The Princely Errors  
The Adventure Of The Purbeck Killing  
The Adventure Of The Quietest Place  
The Adventure Of The Red Circle  
The Adventure Of The Red Leech  
The Adventure Of The Red-Headed League  
The Adventure Of The Regent's Canal  
The Adventure Of The Reigate Squires†  
The Adventure Of The Repellent Philanthropist   
The Adventure Of The Resident Patient   
The Adventure Of The Resurrectionists  
The Adventure Of The Retired Colourman  
The Adventure Of The Riviera Robbery  
The Adventure Of The Rubber-Ducks   
The Adventure Of The Sanguine Samurai  
The Adventure Of The Scarred Scion   
The Adventure Of The Second Stain  
The Adventure Of The Shaven Swimmer   
The Adventure Of The Silent Innkeeper  
The Adventure Of The Six Napoleons  
The Adventure Of The Slain Knight  
The Adventure Of The Sleeping Beauty  
The Adventure Of The Sleepless Policeman  
The Adventure Of The Slipshod Woman  
The Adventure Of The Solitary Cyclist  
The Adventure Of The Sore Loser  
The Adventure Of The Soul Singer  
The Adventure Of The Speckled Band  
The Adventure Of The Sticky Wicket  
The Adventure Of The Stockbroker's Clerk  
The Adventure Of The Stolen Reticule  
The Adventure Of The Street-Fighters   
The Adventure Of The Stuffed Shirt   
The Adventure Of The Surprising Strongbow   
The Adventure Of The Sussex Vampire  
The Adventure Of The Tarbertshire Viking   
The Adventure Of The Tartan Threesome  
The Adventure Of The Thieving Son  
The Adventure Of The Three Gables  
The Adventure Of The Three Garridebs  
The Adventure Of The Three Students  
The Adventure Of The Tide-Waiter  
The Adventure Of The Time-Traveller  
The Adventure Of The Tired Captain  
The Adventure Of The Tousled Tyro  
The Adventure Of The Trained Killer   
The Adventure Of The Troubled Tawer  
The Adventure Of The Truthful Politician  
The Adventure Of The Two Clansmen  
The Adventure Of The Two Coptic Patriarchs  
The Adventure Of The Uffa Poniard  
The Adventure Of The Ugley Truth  
The Adventure Of The Unhappy Chinaman   
The Adventure Of The Unkindest Cut  
The Adventure Of The Unpowdered Nose   
The Adventure Of The Vatican Cameos  
The Adventure Of The Veiled Lodger  
The Adventure Of The Velveteen Porter  
The Adventure Of The Venomous Gila  
The Adventure Of The Virtuous Heir  
The Adventure Of The War Games  
The Adventure Of The Warrenders  
The Adventure Of The Welsh Wordsmith   
The Adventure Of The Whistle-blower  
The Adventure Of The White Daffodils  
The Adventure Of The Winning Woman  
The Adventure Of The Winter Soldiers  
The Adventure Of The Winterborne Windfall  
The Adventure Of The Wonderful Day  
The Adventure Of The Wrong O'Raffertys  
The Adventure Of The Yellow Face   
The Adventure Of The Zinc Filings  
The Adventure Of Tonto And The Loan Arranger  
The Adventure Of Towton Field  
The Adventure Of Tristram And Iseult  
The Adventure Of Wisteria Lodge  
The Adventure Of Woodman's Lea  
The Adventure Of Yoxley Old Place  
The Battle For The Golden Guerdon   
The Boscombe Valley Mystery  
The Brierdene Mystery   
The Corpse Now Arriving At 221A, Baker Street   
The Darlington Substitution Scandal   
The Deceiving Of Dollar Bill   
The Destruction Of Viper's Bay  
The Disappearance Of Lady Frances Carfax  
The End Of The Peer  
The Fifth Case  
The Final Problem  
The Fury Of The Woman Scorned   
_The Great Hiatus: Part I_  
 _The Great Hiatus: Part II_  
 _The Great Hiatus: Part III_  
 _The Great Hiatus: Part IV_  
 _The Great Hiatus: Part V_  
 _The Great Hiatus: Part VI_  
 _The Great Hiatus: Part VII_  
The H.M.S. Implacable Incident  
The Hound Of The Baskervilles  
The Life And Death Of The Spencer John Gang  
The Madness Of Colonel Warburton   
The Man With The Twisted Lip   
The Muddle & Get Nowhere Murder  
The Prisoner Of Azkaban  
The Problem Of Thor Bridge  
The Return Of The Loan Arranger  
The Saint Lubbock's Day Case  
The Saving Of Thomas Sullivan Magnum  
The Seven Dials Mystery  
The Shocking Business At The Tankerville Club   
The Sign Of The Four  
The Tarleton Tragedy  
The Theft Of The Bruce-Partington Plans  
The Tragedy Of The Atkinson Brothers  
The Trifling Case Of Mr. Mortimer Maberley   
The Untimely Death Of Cardinal Tosca  
The Valley Of Fear  
The Wrecking Of The 'Sophy Anderson'  
Travails In The German Bight

 **V**  
Vich Ian Vor

 **W**  
What Lies Beneath   
When The Boat Comes In

 **Y**  
Yorks And Lancaster  
You Only Live Twice

ϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙ

_Notes:_   
_† Also called 'The Reigate Puzzle'._

ϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙ


	3. Appendix 2: The Bibliography Of Lady Fidelia Raleigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The works that that 'inimitable' (God we so hope!) lady-writer gave the world. The world is still in therapy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stories marked # were rated as particularly fearsome, even by Lady Aelfrida Holmes's 'standards'!

**1-3**  
 _101 Dalmatians (1890)_  
Over a ton of stories about lusty fishermen in Dalmatia  
 _24 (1890)_  
A tentacled monster that pleasured a lifeboat crew all day and night  
 _300 (1895)_  
The hero Hercules has to guide and have sex with those 300 Spartans

 **A**  
 _A Book At Bedtime# (1896)_  
Nursery rhymes for adults – if they're brave enough!  
 _A Handmaid's Tale (1884)_  
A five-volume series about an Irish servant, featuring a shillelagh  
 _A Hard Day's Knight (1877)_  
Inspired by the tale of Samson (Mr. Colgrevance Hamlin)   
_Air On A G String (1903)_   
Inspired by Mr. Guilford Holmes's marriage to Miss Petra Shepherd  
 _Albion Market# (1888)_  
An East End retelling of the terrible Dingwall taxidermist case  
 _Around The World In Eighty Men (1882)_  
Francis Drake's sex-driven round-the-world trip  
 _Arrow (1880)_  
Robin Hood and a lot of overly sexed Merry Men

 **B**  
 _Bewitched! (1894)_  
A witch grants a young man a permanent (as in lifetime) erection  
 _Brassed Off (1903)_  
Little known, except that it involved horse-brasses being hung somewhere  
 _Breaking Bad (1883-1884)_  
A slime monster that preys on lazy students  
 _Brian's Got Talent (1892)_  
A randy East End docker, a bet and a lot of late-sailing ships  
 _By The Sword Divided (1883)_  
A Civil War romp, in which a Roundhead soldier misuses his mighty weapon

 **C**  
 _Cabbages And Kings (1899)_  
A king gets down and dirty with his well-endowed royal gardeners  
 _Carousel (1897)_  
A sex-mad carousel that one can never get off, except by getting off  
 _Casino Royale (1888)_  
The Wheel of Fortune at a molly-house that decides... you know  
 _Casualty (1879)_  
A group of insane nurses who dose their patients with a sex-drug  
 _CHIPS or Chauffeur Having Impossibly Prolonged Schlong (1897)_  
Based on the adventures of Mr. Francis Poncherello and Mr. Jonathan Baker  
 _Coronation Street (1900)_  
A king who 'celebrates' his coronation at every house along a road  
 _Crossroads Motel (1883)_  
A police sting where the target made the men watching him.... you know

 **D**  
 _Dai Another Day (1900)_  
Sequel to Dai Harder  
 _Dai Hard (1900)_  
Adventures of molly-man Mr. Dai Davies, catchphrase 'yippie-ki-yay!'  
 _Dai Harder (1900)_  
Sequel to Dai Hard  
 _Dai's Closure (1900)_  
Sequel to Dai Another Day  
 _Dallas (1888)_  
The adventures of well-endowed Texan molly-man Mr. Ewing  
 _Deal Or No Deal (1900)_  
Hunky soldiers who have to pay sexual forfeits when losing at cards  
 _Desperate Housewives (1900)_  
The molly-house business's Home Delivery Service  
 _Dino-Rod (1890)_  
An exceptionally well-hung plumber who does a lot for his clients  
 _Dirty Harry (1901)_  
Based on Mr. Henry Percy and his unique 'cab-bed'

 **E**  
 _E.R.# (1895)_  
A hospital-themed saga; little known except that it featured rhubarb  
 _Eastenders (1899)_  
An Egyptian mummy determined to make up for four millennia without sex  
 _Electric Avenue (1889)_  
An insane inventor inputs charges into his victims' bodies 'via the front door'  
 _Emmerdale Farm (1895)_  
Based on Constable's Haywain, but with added sex  
 _Ernest, The Fastest Milkman In The West (1892)_  
A milkman who delivers more than a pint to his lady customers  
 _Every Little Helps (1875)_  
How those twelve-foot high Titans 'used' Greek heroes 

**F**  
 _Family Ties (1903)_  
The tug-of-war team with the ropes tied... there  
 _Fargo (1882)_  
A twenty-tentacled alien that kidnaps an American football team  
 _Father Brown (1882)_  
A priest who conducts sermons while wearing lacy.... yes  
 _Flushing Meadows (1890)_  
It had an incontinent courtier and was inspired by a lavatory-shaped teapot  
 _Fool On The Hill (1898)_  
A spiritual wise-man who gave out rather more than just words of advice  
 _Free Willy (1883)_  
A sex-mad religious sect that eschews underwear  
 _Friends# (1887)_  
Six friends who meet in a coffee-house

 **G**  
 _Game Of Throwings (1902)_  
An eight-part Dark Ages Dungeons & Dragons saga  
 _Get Me Out Of Here (1893)_  
Sequel to The X-Factor, featuring the seven sons of Brian  
 _Gods And Men (1895)_  
Hercules and the founding of the Olympics with 'different' events  
 _Growing Pains (1883)_  
Benji, with an extendable and replaceable Banjax

 **H**  
 _Hail Caesars (1899)_  
All about Lowen's Italian twin lovers, Salerio and Solario  
 _Happy Days# (1890)_  
Viking warriors keeping warm going to Greenland; it involved long oars  
 _Highlander (1884)_  
The new Highland Games; there is a lot less clothing than before  
 _Hill Street Blues (1900)_  
An eighteen-year-old newspaper-boy who delivered more than just papers  
 _Home And Away (1896)_  
Caesar and King Nicomedes IV of Bithynia in some diplomatic manoeuvres

 **J**  
 _Jack-In-The-Box# (1888)_  
Horror set in an adult-sized child's play-room  
 _Jeopardy! (1892)_  
A combination of strip poker and a strange 'guess the question' competition

 **K**  
 _Knight Court (1887)_  
What really happened under the Round Table  
 _Knight Rider (1902)_  
A group of knights with some very burly and well-hung squires  
 _Knots Landing (1882)_  
Sequel to 'Around The World In Eighty Men', where Drake cannot sit down

 **L**  
 _Lady In Red (1908)_  
What a world run by women would be like  
 _Law And Order (1900)_  
Two horny New York cops, a stakeout and an unexpected sex potion

 **M**  
 _Mad Men# (1885)_  
Viking spread-eagles and the loss of any reader's most recent meal  
 _Man Alive (1895)_  
Rodin's Thinker walking around naked and actually doing  
 _Married With Children (1895)_  
A vicar puts brides-to-be through his (very thorough) suitability tests  
 _Measure For Measure (1892)_  
A sex potions that strikes the men who take it at the worst possible times  
 _Moby Dick (1894)_  
It involved fishermen and a vacuum-pump  
 _Moonlighting# (1890)_  
A black slime that eats people while they sleep  
 _Mr. Benn (1881)_  
A politician who likes dressing up then finds himself voted out  
 _Mr. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang# (1876)_  
A spy story that utterly terrified Sherlock

 **N**  
 _Neighbours (1901)_  
A pioneering Australian settler boosts the local population his own way  
 _North By North-West (1877)_  
Kristoff does not need an ice-pick to break up huge blocks of the stuff  
 _Northanger Abbey (1881)_  
A Dissolution sex story set in an abbey, featuring some strange monks  
 _NYPD Blue (1888)_  
What two New York police officers did between cases (each other)

 **O**  
 _On Stranger Tides (1900)_  
It featured pirates and a sex-mad octopus

 **P**  
 _Panorama# (1882)_  
Largely unknown, except that it involved a yo-yo  
 _Play It Again, Sam (1877)_  
A church organist rewires his instrument  
 _Play Your Cards Right (1900)_  
Sequel to Deal Or No Deal, and apparently even worse  
 _Please, Mrs. Robinson (1900)_  
An lady of a certain age and a lot of 'educated' university students  
 _Prodding And Plunges# (1894)_  
A Pride & Prejudice rewrite in which there is a hot-air balloon, and ropes

 **R**  
 _Rawhide (1895)_  
All about leather goods manufacturers and yes, those sort of leather goods  
 _Rocky's Horror Show (1890)_  
A Gothic nightmare story  
 _Rugby Special (1896)_  
Luke and Benji play strip rugby

 **S**  
 _Saturday Night Fever (1895)_  
A randy government official who lets loose at weekends  
 _Saturday Night Live (1886)_  
A mad scientist who _really_ misuses electricity  
 _Secret Army (1890)_  
An Egyptian Pharaoh and his Eighty Nubian slaves  
 _Seinfeld (1886)_  
Inspired by the supposed Austro-Hungarian raid on the Harray Pottery  
 _Sense And Sensitivity (1894)_  
Set in a London brothel, starring Benji  
 _Sex And The Pity (1900)_  
Benji's Sad Face and one very happy city as a result  
 _Shaft (1890)_  
King Athelstan, twenty handsome Viking captives, and a lot of shafting  
 _Six Feet Under (1884)_  
A multi-tentacled Loch Ness monster lurking under surface  
 _Somewhere Over The Rainbow (1887)_  
A leprechaun grants literal wishes over some men's manhoods  
 _Songs Of Praise (1899)_  
A Welsh male voice choir finds a new way to hit those high notes  
 _South Park (1889)_  
A constable dies of sexual exhaustion after 'seeing' fifty ladies on his beat  
 _Star Tricks (1877)_  
A starship captain trapped with a large number of sex-starved cadets  
 _Station X (1903)_  
Codebreakers promised sex if they can crack a seemingly unbreakable code  
 _Strictly Come Dancing (1899)_  
A sixteen-chapter horror about formation dancing   
_Supernatural (1875)_  
A hockey team caught in a whirlwind  
 _Sweet Nut-Things (1885)_  
Based on Sherlock's Forfarshire adventure; cows, nuts and added romance

 **T**  
 _The A-Team (1897)_  
How the Trojan War was really settled by fifty handsome men from each side  
 _The Big Bang Theory (1880-1881)_  
A lot of orgies in Ancient Rome  
 _The Big Country (1898)_  
A group of stranded and very horny cowboys  
 _The Flintstones (1897)_  
The building of Stonehenge and yes, more sex  
 _The French Connection (1896)_  
Arguable misuse of models of the Eiffel Tower  
 _The Gilmore Girls (1896)_  
A story about cross-dressing cowboys  
 _The Great British Bake-Off (1878)_  
A cooking competition that somehow became an orgy  
 _The Honeymooners (1887)_  
Inspired by Sherlock's and John's Continental travels  
 _The Magnificent Seven (1899)_  
Seven handsome farmer's sons help populate the Wild West  
 _The Medieval Minotaur# (1884)_  
Benji unfurls his huge cock so as to not lose his way through a maze  
 _The Monkees# (1880)_  
A monastery music group saga  
 _The Old Curiosity Shop (1888)_  
A shop where the changing-room assistants help ladies off with their clothes  
 _The Pink Panther (1881)_  
A French courtesan who left pink paw-prints on his 'satisfied customers'  
 _The Poseidon Adventure (1896)_  
The Greek god becomes a merman and lures sailors to a happy ending  
 _The Railway Children (1899)_  
A railway Lothario with children at all stations  
 _The Temple Of Doom (1900)_  
Some handsome Roman guards meet a happy end in the Temple of Vesta  
 _The Thousand And One Nights (1888)_  
A prince shows amazing stamina with some captured English lieutenants  
 _The X-Factor (1892)_  
Sequel to Brian's Got Talent, featuring the late man's three horny brothers  
 _The X-Files (1887)_  
A group of probing aliens who hate those in authority  
 _Thirtysomething (1898)_  
A man marks turning 30 by striving for 30 orgasms a day for 30 days  
 _Three's A Crowd (1885)_  
Neptune's trident was not the only thing of his with three.... yes  
 _Thunderball (1876)_  
A giant rubber ball that rolls over and sexually exhausts its victims  
 _Titanic (1876)_  
Sequel to Every Little Helps, Titans using Greek heroes even more  
 _Too Many Cooks# (1895)_  
It involved a cheese-board and made Sherlock tremble  
 _Tree's Company (1875)_  
Randy satyrs finding pleasure just in trees – well, in their knot-holes  
 _True Grit (1885)_  
Three musketeers pretend to be road repair-men, and lay more than a road  
 _Twelve Angry Men (1885)_  
A knight changes worlds along with twelve squires under him  
 _Twin Peaks (1876)_  
Lucifer's first time, with Balin and Balan

 **U**  
 _Upstairs, Downstairs (1881)_  
Luke, Tiny, a whole lot of stairs and plenty of aftercare unguent

 **W**  
 _Watership Down# (1877)_  
It had a fisherman, a giant whale, a pomegranate, a rabbit-pie and a tricycle  
 _West Wing (1904)_  
A nobleman turns half his house into a brothel  
 _What's Opera, Doc? (1899)_  
Sherlock's and John's private box at the opera.....  
 _White Christmas (1899)_  
A molly-house's advent calendar, with a sex toy behind every door

ϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙ


	4. Appendix 3: The Hawke/Buckingham Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history of Sherlock's 'other' family.

_Petronius Hawke, 1st Lord Hawke_  
 _In office 1672-1687_  
Born in 1622 as Freewill Hawke to a Puritan family whose roots were in Lincolnshire but who were already in the Bourne Valley, their current home in Wiltshire. He took his new name at the start of the English Civil War in 1642 when he left the family home. His father and elder brother both died in the Battle of Langport (1645) and as a Royalist he was debarred from inheriting, the lands being seized by Parliament. He assisted the future King Charles the Second's flight after the disastrous Battle of Worcester in 1651 and regained the family lands on the Restoration in 1660 due to the timely (possibly too timely?) death of the new owner. After his daughter Jane became the king's mistress he was elevated to a lordship.

 _Jane Hawke, 2nd Lady Hawke_  
 _In office 1687-1688_  
Born in 1648 she became a mistress of King Charles the Second in 1667, around the time that she married her third cousin the rich Martin Hawke. As her father had had only daughters she was granted the right to inherit, but held the title for less than a year before dying in childbirth. She had no children from her marriage (unless her husband had somehow gotten her pregnant despite being permanently posted overseas!) so the king ensured that his and her son Stephen inherited the title. The Merry Monarch had two other bastard sons of importance; Charles D'Arcy was the ancestor of Sergeant Baldur D'Arcy in the stories, while Henry Earl of Grafton descends to Lady Diana Spencer, wife of Prince Charles and mother of Prince William. Jane's royal connections meant that Sherlock was actually Queen Victoria's seventh cousin twice removed, although because of the illegitimacy factor he had no claim to the throne.

 _Stephen Hawke, 3rd Lord Hawke_  
 _In office 1688-1731_  
Born in 1668, he was the second of five son of Jane and King Charles the Second. A dull, ponderous fellow, his succession was unexpected as his elder brother Charles had converted to Roman Catholicism and had then fled with James the Second during the Glorious Revolution just one week before his mother's passing. Stephen was at least able to steer the family through the turbulent times around the end of the seventeenth century if only by being too much of a dolt to get involved. His eldest son and heir Paul was a complete rake but predeceased him, dying in a hunting-accident in 1722.

 _Harry Hawke I, 4th Lord Hawke_  
 _In office 1731-1787_  
Born in 1720, the son of the rakish Lord Paul Hawke so grandson to his predecessor. Because of his father's untimely death he acceded at the age of eleven but his uncle Trelawney successfully steered the estate through to his majority. Harry was like his grandfather spectacularly dull – it was said that he could suck the joy out of a room merely by entering it – although he did expand the family fortune and kept clear of politics despite having a wife and family who did not.

 _Tobias Hawke I, 5th Lord Hawke_  
 _In office 1787-1820_  
Born in 1750, he was the fifth son of Harry and Anne Hawke, but all his four elder brothers died young. A skilled operator and rather more charismatic than his father, he increased the family fortune still further. Unfortunately his eldest son Stephen died at the Battle of Waterloo and, even more unfortunately, his second son Harry did not.

 _Harry Hawke II, 6th Lord Hawke_  
 _In office 1820-1828_  
Born in 1778, the second son of the excellent Tobias Hawke and alas! another rake. He became heir after his elder brother's death at Waterloo; it was fortunate that Harry married well to one Miss Charlotte Pensford who ruled him with a rod of iron and limited the damage that he might otherwise have done to the estate. Harry's daughter, another Charlotte, married his business acquaintance Mr. George Buckingham thus forging the link between the two families.

 _Alexander Hawke, 7th Lord Hawke_  
 _In office 1828-1831_  
Born in 1798, the eldest son of Lord Harry II. Alexander was an unremarkable fellow who would surely have been forgotten by history except that he ended his bland tenure by falling off the roof of Brunton Hall after a wager that went ever so slightly wrong. The future of the estate then hung in the balance as at the time he had six children but only one son. But what a son!

 _Sheridan Hawke, 8th Lord Hawke_  
 _In office 1831-1860; 1862-1879_  
Born in 1818 and the younger son of Lord Alexander; his elder brother Tobias had died in 1830. Sheridan's uncle Henry steered things through his minority, but although the new lord was a competent administrator his main failing was the ladies – very plural. He married twice but was rightly said to have been able to have supplied a football team, their opposition, the substitutes, the officials and a fair-sized crowd with his bastard offspring. On the right side of the blanket he did less well; his first marriage produced a son Tobias and daughters Mary and Elizabeth, while his second much later one produced a son Theobald. He resigned the title when Tobias reached eighteen in 1860 but had to at least nominally resume his duties after the young man's death in 1862. Around the end of 1853 Lord Sheridan had an affair with one Lady Aelfrida Holmes which produced twin sons Sherrinford and Sherlock Holmes, both of whom bore part of his name.

 _Tobias Hawke II, 9th Lord Hawke_  
 _In office 1860-1862_  
Born in 1842, his father resigned the title to him on his eighteenth birthday. Very sadly however his planned marriage to Miss Alice Olney fell through when his wife eloped on her way to the service! The disgrace proved too much and some months later he took his own life but not before fathering a boy Harry off another lady, a boy who would subsequently be raised as the son of his sister Mary hence preserving his potential right of succession. Tobias met his half-brother Sherlock when he was nineteen and the latter only seven, but left an indelible impression on him especially when he bequeathed two items to him in his will – his pipe and his deer-stalker hat. They became Sherlock's most treasured possessions; he had copies made of both and always kept the originals safely locked away.

 _Theobald Hawke, 10th Lord Hawke_  
 _In office 1862/1879-1893_  
Born in 1860, the son of Lord Sheridan's second marriage hence he acceded to the title at the age of two! His brother-in-law Mr. Henry Buckingham (also his first cousin; he had married Mary Hawke) oversaw his minority although his father was partly in charge. After Lord Sheridan's death in 1879 Theobald took control, although he was constantly unwell and continued to need his brother-in-law's help. As he chose to never marry the title devolved to what was apparently his sister Mary's eldest son Harry (i.e. the late Lord Tobias Hawke II's natural son).

 _Harry Hawke III, 11th Lord Hawke_  
 _In office 1893-1931_  
Born in 1862, the natural son of Lord Tobias Hawke II but ostensibly that of Mary Hawke so entitled to succeed (although his 'half-uncle' Sherlock had to help ensure that). A quiet but well-meaning fellow, he steered the estate through the First World Wars and the increasingly punitive taxes levied on his lands. In 1892 he married his first cousin Alice Smith (Sherlock's illegitimate daughter; she somehow 'forgot' to mention her origins to him but they came out upon her death in 1909).

 _Tobias Hawke III, 12th Lord Hawke_  
 _In office 1931-1950_  
Born in 1893, eldest son of Lord Harry III. An upright fellow who was a key figure in Wiltshire's war effort in the Second World War, he had married a lady who could not have children.

 _Harry Hawke IV, 13th Lord Hawke_  
 _In office 1950-1969_  
 _Harry Hawke I, 1st Baron Hawke_  
 _In office 1969-1990_  
Born in 1900, the third son of Lord Harry III. When his eldest brother Lord Tobias Hawke III died in 1950, the intermediate brother Trelawney resigned his claim as he was living with Mr. Tantalus Holmes, so it was Harry who inherited. Dour but determined, he did well for the estate and in 1969 his good works both in the county and for the government in the House of Lords were recognized when he was elevated to a barony.

 _Tobias Hawke, 2nd Baron Hawke_  
 _In office 1990_  
Born in 1923, the eldest son of Baron Harry I. Served with distinction in World War Two, he only held the title for some six months before following his father to the grave. His daughter Mary married Christian Holmes II (Tantalus Holmes's great-grandson); their son Shere married John Watson's descendant St. John and they became the Watson-Holmeses.

 _Harry Hawke II, 3rd Baron Hawke_  
 _In office 1990-2005_  
Born in 1944, the eldest son of Baron Tobias. A wild child when younger but fortunately he settled down and did well during his tenure. He guided the estate through the difficult years of New Labour. The family was one of the few to retain their seat in the House of Lords.

 _Trelawney Hawke, 4th Baron Hawke_  
 _In office 2005-2020_  
 _Trelawney Hawke, 1st Earl Hawke_  
 _In office 2020-_  
Born in 1966, the eldest son of Baron Harry II. Was elevated to an earl in 2020 for his good works. His eldest son is Tobias (b. 1986) and the latter's eldest son is Lion (b. 2007).

ϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙ


	5. Appendix 4: Benji's Brood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the many offspring of the biggest horn-dog in London Town.

1: Benjamin 'Benji' Jackson-Giles (1863-1950)  
→1.1: Benjamin II (1883-1960)  
→→1.1.1: Jack (1904-1976)  
→→→1.1.1.1: Neil (1938-2009)  
→→→→1.1.1.1.1: Ian (1961-)  
→→→→→1.1.1.1.1.1: Benjamin III (1985-) = Mary Holmes, great-grand-daughter of Tantalus Holmes  
→→→→→→1.1.1.1.1.1.1: Benjamin IV (2008-)  
→→→→1.1.1.2: Catherine (1939-2000) = Christian Holmes I, grandson of Tantalus Holmes  
→→→→→1.1.1.2.1: Christian Holmes III (1983-) = Elaine Watson, great-great-great-grand-daughter of John Watson  
→→→→→1.1.1.2.2: Harry Holmes (1985-)  
→→→→→1.1.1.2.3: Shere Holmes (1986-) = St. John Watson, great-great-great-grandson of John Watson  
→→→→→1.1.1.2.4: Mary Holmes (see above)  
→1.2: William (1884-1957), lover of Carlyon Holmes II (1884-1956), youngest son of Sherlock's half-brother General Carlyon Holmes  
→1.3: Elizabeth (1886-1944), died in a V2 rocket attack  
→1.4: Margaret (1887-1950)  
→1.5: Peter (1888-1969)  
→1.6: Mark (1890-1940)  
→1.7: Anne (1891-1971)  
→1.8: Mary (1892-1939)  
→1.9: Alfred (1892-1965)  
→1.10: Joseph (1894-1944)  
→1.11: Benedict (1896-1948)  
→1.12: Bertha (1897-1955)  
→1.13: Walter (1897-1941), died on service in World War Two.  
→1.14: Rose (1898-1961)  
→1.15: Brandon (1899-1942)  
→1.16: Luke (1900-1991)  
→→1.16.1: Nick (1927-2006), lover of Sherlock Watson, John's great-grandson; they lived in 'Elementary'.  
→1.17: Charles (1901-1945), died on service in World War Two.  
→1.18: Sarah (1902-1947)  
→1.19: Jane (1902-1962)  
→1:20: Stafford (1903-1979), a notable doctor.

ϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙ


	6. Appendix 5: Famous London Addresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three addresses where the dynamic duo lived, plus the one where only John Watson briefly resided before the Early Hiatus.

1\. Montague Street, Bloomsbury (1876-1878)   
_Landlady: Mrs. Aliana MacAndrew_

A short 250-yard street running north-west from Great Russell Street to where it meets the south-western corner of Russell Square. Montaigu-les-Bois is the village where the Montagu family, later the Dukes of Bedford who own much land in the area, hailed from in Normandy. This was also the nearest address to Sherlock's parents' house in Guilford Street which could be reached by cutting across the Square; for some strange and inexplicable reason he did not like to be reminded of this! It was ¾-mile away from the Bloomsbury Surgery so the closest of the four addresses to that as well, although not by much. Today the Bedford Estates are on the eastern side of the road (where Sherlock's and John's house was; it was later demolished) while the west is entirely taken up with the British Museum. 

2\. Cramer Street, Marylebone (1878-1883)   
_Landlady: Miss Letitia Hellingly, although the property was owned by her overpowering sister Mrs. Evadne Hall._

The road, less than a hundred yards long, is named after the famous violinist Wilhelm Cramer (1746-1799), and is a north-south thoroughfare that runs parallel to and just west of Marylebone High Street. It connects Moxon Street in the north and St. Vincent Street in the south; their house 'Laurel Cottage' was on the eastern side towards the top end of the street but a fire subsequently destroyed it. The house was exactly one mile from the Bloomsbury Surgery. Moxon Street leads to Paddington Street Gardens, the other side of which was Dorset Street. Today Cramer Street has been sealed off at its southern end, and most unusually for central London the area across from where the house was is still unbuilt on and in use as a car-park.

2a. Dorset Street, Marylebone (1883)   
_Landlady: Mrs. Mary York_

Named for the city, it is approximately three hundred yards in length, running east-north-east from Gloucester Place (the A41) in the west and crossing (Lower) Baker Street and two other roads before it effects a right-angled turn by the Gardens and becomes Manchester Street. The Gardens were not open to the public until 1886 so after John's brief time there; as mentioned Cramer Street lay just the other side of them. John was just over a mile from the Surgery at this house, whose identity he promised to keep secret.

3\. Baker Street, Regent's Park (1886-1904)   
_Landlady: Mrs. Violet Hudson (later Malone), then her niece Mrs. Josephine Rockland, née Thackeray._

Named for builder William Baker who designed it and built 'Glendower Mansion' (221-221B), this road starts at the north-east corner of Portman Square and runs north-north-west for about a mile before it is crossed by the busy A501 Marylebone Road. Up to this point is it colloquially called Lower Baker Street. 'Upper Baker Street' or the A41 (Liverpool-Birkenhead road) continues past Sherlock's and John's house on the left (western) side of the road; at the junction just a few yards further north Park Road veering off to the north-west becomes the A41 while Baker Street continues only for another few dozen yards before ending at the Outer Circle of Regent's Park, where Sherlock and John often walked. It was very slightly the furthest of the four addresses from the Surgery at nearly 1¼ miles. In their time it was a high-class residential area but today it is mostly commercial. The Metropolitan Railway's station lies a short distance back down the road on the other side; they were fortunate that it only became a busy junction station the year after they left.

ϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙ


	7. Appendix 6: Unusual Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A countdown of the authors' top twelve most curious ways of ceasing to exist, either for the way they happened or what ensued. Plus some 'honourable mentions'.

** TOP TWELVE **

**12\. Mr. Eamonn Holme (1847-1896)**  
 _Uncertain but definitely painful_  
Despite his brutal ending Mr. Holme, the excrescence who was paid by Torver Holmes to throw acid over his brother Sherlock, cannot be placed higher as his remains were found in either eleven or twelve places across the East End so his actual means of death is unclear (the number of places is also unclear because one part was too small to be officially recognised as his, although there can be no doubt that it was male).

 **11\. Mr. Elijah Sexton (1845-1895)**  
 _Murdered after he was reported drowned_  
Murdered by the Dutch government, whose agents pushed him in front of a train. The unusual aspect in this instance is that he had already been reported as drowned in the loss of the steamer 'Friesland' where the same Dutch government had murdered his sixteen fellow passengers, so his twin brother Elisha was more than a little surprised to see him alive on the up platform of Manningtree Junction Station – but not for long.

 **10\. Mr. Hubert Green (1841-1885)**  
 _Stampeded by cows_  
Along with his sister Hilaria he followed the worship of the Egyptian goddess Nut, who sometimes manifested herself as a cow (a cruel author would make a remark about nuts worshipping Nut there, but I shall refrain). One night he went to a field of cows to carry out a ritual and discovered that waving a dagger around near a large and easily startled farm animal was not always a wise course of action. It was his last ever discovery.

 **9\. Mr. Jacob Wade (1854-1881)**  
 _Heart-attack caused by lust_  
A keen assistant to Doctor Nebuchadnezzar Adams, he unwisely chose to try to use his employer's absence to smuggle his lady-friend Miss Alice Salton into his workplace. While he was in the water-closet she dosed herself with 'Nightmare', the love-potion his employer was testing; when he returned the sudden lust overloaded his senses and he died from a heart-attack.

 **8\. Mr. Salvatore Murillo (1838-1897)**  
 _Death by hailstorm – sort of_  
Former president of the small but strategically important Republic of San Quentin, he made the mistake of insulting his very large, muscular bodyguard at exactly the wrong moment. Rodrigo knocked him out with a single punch, and the sudden and terrible hailstorm that broke seconds later left him in a quandary. Rodrigo sent his lady-friend to seek shelter then left his master's unconscious body up against the door of the nearby chapel, which he locked.

 **7\. Mr. Charlie Manning (1820-1896)**  
 _Heart-attack caused by church bells – sort of_  
One of the Merriman's Bank Robbery gang, he was captured by fellow member Miss Sharon Sannay and, when he refused to tell her where he had hidden the loot, she left him tied up in the bell-tower of Melton Constable Church just before the Sunday bell-ringing, from which the shock killed him. She later draped his body over the buffer-beams of a locomotive with the same name as one of the bells, Vici, to confuse matters. 

**6\. Mr. Chester Sheene (1859-1885)**  
 _Raped, murdered and thrown down a well_  
A son of the family who virtually owned Kincardineshire and had both the local police and the judges in their pocket. This encouraged him to rape a local girl, thinking that there would be no repercussions. There were repercussions; he was ambushed by the locals, raped himself by the smith (the largest man in the village) and then murdered, his body being thrown down the castle well at Kincardine near to where his cottage was.

 **5\. Mr. Tiberius Livesey (1869-1896)**  
 _Raped, murdered, then left as a scarecrow for his father to find_  
Son of Colonel Caesar Livesey, Tiberius feared for his life because of his involvement over attempts to destroy his sister and her fiancé's relationship, which had involved an attempted rape against her. He assumed that the villagers had been targeting his brother when the latter was shot at – but the day after that they waylaid, raped and murdered him, then set him up as a scarecrow where his father took his daily walk!

 **4\. Master Stuart MacInnes (1885-1897)**  
 _Murdered, then his body placed in a threshing-machine_  
Luckless inheritor of a Scottish estate who was withdrawn from school by his grandfather, but murdered by the Sedwill boys so that Jacob Sedwill could inherit disguised as him. He and his brother Esau knew that a local farmer always tested his farm equipment come spring so placed Stuart's body along with some items identifying him as Jacob inside a threshing-machine, then Jacob went to Scotland pretending to be his victim. Sherlock found them out, and they were assassinated by Mrs. Kyndley when they tried to flee England.

 **3\. Mr. Guy Greenstead (1850-1900)**  
 _Burnt to death on a Guy Fawkes's Night Bonfire_  
The owner of Holbeche Hall in Staffordshire. Six years ago back he had murdered a servant Thomas Tellus who was leaving for the States, and had concealed the act by replacing the guy on the bonfire with the dead man. Recently he had sacked an old servant who unbeknown to him had known what had happened and had contacted Thomas's son Peter, who came home to England and was told all. He did the same to Guy.

 **2\. Mr. Wilson Hoxhaugh (1851-1880)**  
 _Burnt alive in a charcoal fire_  
He had been in charge of a local orphanage in the Forest of Dean where he had abused young boys and girls. Despite his father's assistance in suppressing a report into his vile doings, the local people found out the truth and kidnapped him. He was dragged to a charcoal fire and, unlike Mr. Greenstead, was not rendered unconscious before being incinerated.

 **1\. Mr. Demetrius Street (1859-1884)**  
 _Stuffed_  
The son of Mr. Everard Street, Demetrius was known around Dingwall as 'Misery Street'. He was an unpleasant bully who delighted in tormenting people around the town. He met the original Bad End when he tried to scare the local taxidermist into a heart-attack by leaping down in front of him from behind a door while wielding a knife; the chair that he had been on overbalanced and his knife went into his neck, killing him almost instantly. The taxidermist then stuffed him and a year later Sherlock did that rare thing, investigating something that he really, really should not have done. Safe to say he never again had stuffing with his roast dinners!

ϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙ

** OTHERS **

**Sergeant Adam Bartholomew (1856-1890)**  
 _Murdered, then transported over 150 miles_  
A tall, blond and unpleasant policeman who was outwitted by Sherlock in the Trincomalee case (1888) where he had tried to prove that the death of Mr. Iain Atkinson was suspicious, in retaliation for the latter voting against his promotion. He later investigated something that the government Did Not Like (Viper's Bay case, 1890) and was murdered, his body being passed off as one of the storm's victims until Sherlock found out about it. And worst of all for his brother Randall, their mother was within hearing distance when he threatened the life of Sherlock. Cue dreadful storm number two.....

 **Mr. Adolphus Huffington-Brand (1840-1903)** and  
 **Mrs. Jennifer Huffington-Brand (1842-1903)**  
 _Blown over the side of a viaduct, and drowned_  
Two virulently unpleasant individuals who failed to get Sherlock to find her late relative's wealth (he actually did find it but chose not to tell them) and were reduced to living in a small town house, or a hovel as Mrs. Huffington-Brand called it. They were arguing after while walking off the Leven Viaduct after a train derailment in 1903 and as a result were the only people still on the viaduct when a strong wind came up and blew them to their deaths. Sad.

 **Mr. Alan Selborne (1843-1876)**  
 _Murdered, then hung in a tree_  
A financier, murdered by Mr. Rupert Agar. He had evidence of the latter's illegal activities; Mr. Agar killed him in the back garden of his father's house, then hung his body on a tree that had been decked with presents to mark St. Oswald's Day. 

**Lord Alaric Milchester (1859-1883)**  
 _Suicide, but in such a way as to secure his love-rival's death_  
He had been diagnosed with a fatal disease and had hoped to live on by wooing and marrying his mother's ward Miss Anne Barstow, but she preferred visiting American Mr. Nicholas Cartwright. Rebuffed, he exacted a terrible vengeance by framing his rival then committing suicide during a séance in such a way as to make it look as if the American had shot him. It worked; Mr. Cartwright was later hung for the crime in the States. Only the belated confession of a maid cleared the dead man and reopened the case, which Sherlock solved.

 **Mr. (formerly Sergeant) Albert Stevens (1861-1887)**  
 _Hung for a murder that he did not commit_  
He discovered his cashiered father's body on the boat back to England after the latter had committed suicide, and very publicly swore revenge on the men responsible. He murdered Colonels Morris and Mallow, but not Colonel Fairfax who had written to him about his speaking in his father's defence at the court-martial. Stevens was framed when Constables Smith and Turlow killed Fairfax because they knew that capturing a killer would advance their careers. and went to the gallows protesting his innocence over that. Sherlock and John allowed him to die because of his guilt in the other murders where the cases against him were unprovable.

 **Mrs. Alison Musgrave (1850-1879)** and  
 **Mr. John Sweeney (1842-1879)**  
 _Drowned in the Tay Bridge disaster_  
She was the wife of Mr. Ceawlin Musgrave whose steward he was; they were also cousins and had been conducting an affair. Sherlock prompted Mr. Sweeney into an attempt at murdering his employer which, when it failed, led to his joining his already absent accomplice and fleeing with her husband's bonds – unfortunately for them across the recently-opened Tay Railway Bridge on the very night that it collapsed!

 **Mr. Alistair Campbell (1838-1898)**  
 _Directly removed by one Mr. Sherlock Holmes_  
A criminal whose attempted theft of a gemstone led him to cause a 'tired' captain to strand his boat off Futility Island so that the villain could steal it from Mr. Falconbridge. Sherlock had however substituted a fake gem, and Mr. Campbell was arrested. He swore that he would get revenge by targeting John; when he escaped from gaol in 1898 he tracked him down at Brightlingsea in Essex but was prevented from finishing him off by first Sherrinford and then by Sherlock. Sherlock later lured the villain into a trap and shot him dead, having his body dumped off Futility Island.

 **Sergeant Andrew Bennett (1849-1899)**  
 _Fatal head injury caused when trying to avoid capture_  
An unpleasant north London sergeant who struck a deal with some captured criminals to share their loot and also tried to implicate his constable Edward 'Ginger' Tudor whom he hated. Hogshaugh was killed trying to escape when Sherlock caught him; he tried to leap a canal to safety but fell back and hit his head. 

**Captain Andrew Roberts (1849-1896)**  
 _'Drowned'_  
Captain of H.M.S. Celerity who ran down and killed three men in the cutter Alicia then left them to drown. Sherlock demanded his removal from the Navy which he got, but the villain's friends immediately got him a job at a private company that only did naval work (i.e. a front). He was then shot at on several occasions until he finally got the hint and left for France. Such a shame that he fell overboard on the way over.... 

**Judge Beaufort Warrender (1842-1891)**  
 _Shot dead by police when trying to remove a witness against Moriarty_  
A senior judge who 'went rogue'. Queen Molly alerted Sherlock to this and the judge was slipped the location of the safe house where Mr. Edmund Fitzroy, a key witness against Professor Moriarty, was hiding, along with the news that he was about to be moved. The judge went round there with his gun to try to silence Mr. Fitzroy but was shot dead. 

**Mr. Bevill Holmes (1890-1918)**  
 _Executed in the Tower of London for treason_  
The son of Muriel and Randall Holmes, later adopted by the latter who was his natural father. A waste of space, he betrayed the country in 1918 during the final German offensive in the Great War and was shot after having been captured while fleeing to Germany.

 **Mr. Billet Anderson (1834-1884)**  
 _Died from blood loss after having been shot in the unmentionables_  
Chief secretary to the Bishop of St. Asaph, he could not work out why people were making fun of him just because he was a vile, unpleasant, detestable, loathsome, irritating, foul sub-human. Sherlock found that hassocks were the key to the communication network transmitting his misdeeds around the 'city' and used the same method to ensure that the rumour about his sleeping with the wife of the war-hero Colonel Trott reached that ex-soldier's ears. Then he provided said gentleman with directions about Mr. Anderson's attempted escape which, like his life, ended on the dockside at Liverpool.

 **Mr. David Primrose (1861-1890)**  
 _Knifed in the doorway of Room Five, 221B Baker Street_  
An assassin working for Professor Moriarty. His sister Sally got a job at 221B and he pretended to be her beau; one day David tried to commit murder in the maid's costume only to be stabbed by Mr. Roderick West, the knife-thrower from the Circus Belle case (the villain's gun had already been replaced by one with blanks). Sally was hung for her part.

 **Mr. David Williamson (1854-1895)**  
 _Trampled by a horse who drove his own poisoned syringe into him_  
A natural son of Sir James Saunders, he learned that his father's will could be interpreted in such a way as to make him the heir, and having secured employment with him under false pretences he set out to attack his father's horse to try to drive him to an early grave so the family might then buy him off. He was preparing to administer the fatal poison to the animal when it stampeded to enjoy its storm, driving his syringe into his own body.

 **Mr. Dean Macbeth (1859-1886)**  
 _Murdered by his co-conspirator, Lady Antonia Moreton-Coles_  
A black-haired valet who fatally conspired with Lady Antonia Moreton-Coles in the theft of her beryl coronet as she wanted a divorce from her husband. She had likely promised to marry him once her divorce came through, but she shot him dead instead.

 **Mr. Edmund Holmes (1808-1882)**  
 _La morte d'amour_  
Sherlock's great-uncle. Knowing that he was fated to soon contract a horrible wasting disease, Edmund's adopted son Sherrinford encouraged him to go for one last burst of passion with a lady-friend – and it was indeed his last!

 **Mr. Edward Holmes (1869-1892)**  
 _'Drugs overdose'_  
The eldest son of Carlyon Holmes. After a life of wasting opportunities he was shocked by his father refusing to help him join the Army simply because he was a complete waste of space. He embarked on a life of crime and was even more shocked when he was disowned by his father. He died of a drugs overdose – 'coincidentally' just before he was due to meet one of the Moriartys.

 **Elisha, Lord Abinger (22,7.1842)**  
 _Killed by mistake as his gloves had been poisoned_  
A Surrey nobleman at the medieval re-enactment in Reigate. He was killed in error by Mr. Jacob Rawlinson, who had coated the inside of the gloves of his own father who was threatening to disinherit him; unfortunately Mr. Rawlinson Senior loaned the nobleman his gloves instead of wearing them.

 **Mrs. Essie Macdonald, née Graham (1851-1887)**  
 _STD_  
The wife of Fraser Macdonald, in name only. When young Chatton Smith came to stay in their house she made a play for him and was rejected; this seemingly encouraged her into a wild weekend of sexual debauchery in the city during which she caught something and died within hours. Not a loss to Mankind by any definition of the word.

 **Mr. Ethelred de Braose (1869-1888)**  
 _Fell into the Thames - four times!_  
Likely murderer of his grandfather Lord Harold, he came to London to secure his inheritance by dispatching his elder brother Sulien who had become a beggar. Having tried to kill him he earned the Most Grave Displeasure of Queen Molly (see under the quickest ways to end your existence), who sent a warning through Sherlock that if the villain tried to avoid a long sentence he would not do well. Ethelred tried successfully to avoid a long sentence and served only a year for his crimes; he was killed less than twenty-four hours after leaving prison when he fell into the river. Four times, from his injuries.

 **Mr. Giles Fresh (1855-1900)**  
 _Killed in gaol_  
A member of the Church authorities, he was fingered in a whistle-blower case and fled to the Reverend Rival's church purportedly in fear for his life. Sherlock found out that he was in fact a child-abuser and he was handed over to the authorities having 'fallen' on the way. He did not survive his first month in gaol.

 **Prince Hans of Hartland (1879-1905)**  
 _Punched to death_  
Twelfth son of the Archduke of Hartland, brunet and irredeemably stupid. In 1899 he believed that his sister had been raped by Flynn Rider while she had been visiting England (she had not) and rather than check the facts poisoned the fellow's shaving-cream so that his face would be badly scarred. Sherlock demanded he abandon his diplomatic immunity and face trial but, when he refused, the prince was stopped on his way to his ship by twelve armed and very angry molly-men. Raped and beaten, he made it back to his Baltic homeland but did not change his ways and the local molly-men there too had to have 'words' with him. Finally he abused one of his own palace guards such that the fellow broke his jaw and killed him. Rather oddly none of the other guards saw this until the killer had fled the country.....

 **Lieutenant Harold Marks-Hall (1850-1880)**  
 _Shot dead fleeing from the bedroom of a woman whose husband had returned unexpectedly_  
An utterly reprehensible scoundrel who having been discharged from the Army with an injury was another great-nephew to Mrs. Anne Brown, and who charmed his way into her good books in her final days. She rewrote her will to leave the bulk of her estate to him, but Mr. John MacDougall and her companion Mr. Jack Tranter managed to prevent it (Fountain-Pen Case, 1879). Having failed to get his money he chanced his arm once too often, and was shot dead trying to escape from a lady's bedroom.

 **Miss Horatia House (1816-1895)**  
 _Heart-failure caused by two naked hunks stripping in front of her_  
An terminally ill elderly lady who unexpectedly inherited the family wealth, and spent the lot on a year being cared for by the Selkirk twins and some high living. That included them doing the housework naked and stripping for bed in front of the fire every evening while she watched. One evening it finally proved too much, but at least she went out with a smile on her face!

 **Mr. Iain Atkinson (1846-1888)**  
 _Shot by his own brother after he committed suicide_  
Inheritor of the family's tea fortune although he looked after both his brother Inglis (Sherlock's tutor at Tarleton) and their sister Lily. He was diagnosed with a terminal illness that would have taken years to finish him. His sister was packed off to the United States for a year after Iain decided to avoid all the suffering that lay ahead of him and take his own life by poison; his brother shot him to make it look like a burglary because suicide was still considered a crime.

 **Lieutenant Ikko Honda (1858-1879)**  
 _Seppuku (ritual suicide)_  
He was attending Sandhurst as an assistant to his 'preferred' fellow Japanese Riichi whom he loathed for his status and popularity. Knowing his preference for handsome men he tried to first blackmail and then murder him but was stopped; Sherlock offered him the unusual way out in order to spare his family back in Japan from dishonour.

 **Mrs. Imelda Everege (1847-1888)**  
 _Shot dead as she tried to murder Sherlock_  
The head of Malleus Maleficarum, a major London crime syndicate. She was short and physically similar to her husband Edred, and used that to masquerade as him as part of a bank-robbery. She attempted to murder Sherlock when she knew that the game was up but was shot dead by LeStrade.

 **Mr. Isaac Allerby-Brown (1865-1902)**  
 _Poisoning by medieval costume_  
An unpleasant major landowner in Redhampton, Northamptonshire. He was murdered by the Reverend Dowdeswell during a historical re-enactment; the vicar coated the inside of his costume's collar with monkshood but Sherlock found him out, and he committed suicide.

 **Master Jacob Sedwill (1885-1897)** and  
 **Master Esau Sedwill (1886-1897)**  
 _Directly removed by Mrs. Kyndley_  
See under Master Stuart MacInnes. These young villains would not be the last to think that diplomatic immunity would protect them. They too were mistaken.

 **Professor James Moriarty (1854-1891)**  
 _Blown up_  
Vermin. He met a deserved end at Reichenbach, the house in Lincoln, Nebraska, owned by Sherrinford Holmes. The twins were beneath a reinforced concrete floor and had wired the house to blow up when their adversary approached with his men.

 **Mr. James Penruddock (1866-1897)** and  
 **Mr. William Kirrin (1870-1897)**  
 _Murdered by the War Office_  
Cornish mining engineers working in Egypt who were paid handsomely to disguise themselves as two Coptic Patriarchs headed to England. Both men were murdered on a train near Okehampton so that the blame could be laid at the door of the Foreign Office, to which Randall was attached. Sherlock secured a large sum for both men's families.

 **Mr. Jeroboam Abrahams (1861-1906)**  
 _Tricked into drinking tea that he himself had poisoned_  
A lawyer he was prepared to try to drive his father Judge Methusaleh Abrahams insane by poisoning his tea until he agreed to sell his large property. Unfortunately a neighbour nearly got poisoned instead; Jeroboam rushed round to finish the job but his father swapped their teacups and the son met a painful end.

 **Mr. Jonathan Clay (1856-1890)**  
 _Shot dead by Peter Greenwood at over a hundred yards_  
This heartless villain claimed to be descended from nobility. He purchased 'Podsnappery', a house from which he planned to kill John when he visited an adjoining street, but Sherlock got there in time and Doctor Peter Greenwood took out Clay with five shots.

 **Mrs. Mary Stewart (1862-1901)**  
 _Poisoned by the husband that she was trying to poison_  
This woman lived in Lauder with her husband in the country idyll which she had come to utterly detest. She was having an affair with a man in Edinburgh and, unbeknown to her, her husband had found out and their having insured each other's lives he provoked her into an attack on him. 

**Mr. Michael 'Mick' MacHeath (1864-1887)**  
 _Heart-attack after a practical joke went a bit wrong_  
An efficient but pernickety clerk who made a fuss at a time when his employer Mr. Frederick Leighton was racing against the clock to finish an important order. Mr. Leighton placed a pop-up giant spider in one of his ledgers; the young man had a weak heart and the shock killed him. His body was subsequently hidden in a wardrobe that, unluckily for his employers, was being sent to 221A Baker Street.

 **Mr. Michael Knight (1870-1890)**  
 _Murdered for the way he looked_  
Murdered because the government needed a dead body that resembled a policeman that they had just killed (Abbas Parva case, 1890).

 **Master Midas Holmes (1885-1902)**  
 _Electrocuted_  
Sherlock's nephew who lost the lottery of life in that he took after his useless father Mycroft. When seventeen the boy was specifically told not to play on the Volk's Electric Railway in Brighton so he did, and went out with a bang!

 **Mr. Mycroft Holmes (1848-1930)**  
 _Apoplectic shock_  
Sherlock's unpleasant eldest full brother. After his divorce from Rachael, her marriage to Blaze, and Lady Holmes's accepting of the new arrangement, Mycroft became increasingly embittered. Losing all his money in the Wall Street Crash he naturally blamed his ex-wife and eventually turned up on her doorstep to demand restitution. He got a bit carried away....

 **Mr. Randall Holmes (1851-1921)**  
 _Shot 'below the waist'_  
The bane of Sherlock's existence finally went to Europe to try to stop the Great War. He ended his life in the Greco-Turkish Wars by getting into bed with the Greeks a little too literally, and was shot somewhere low and painful by an irate Macedonian soldier who had returned unexpectedly to find him 'debriefing' his daughter.

 **Colonel Robert Aberdour (1807-1877)**  
 _Struck by a falling crotch_  
Retired and utterly ghastly ex-military man who was found dead in Remington churchyard near Richmond having seemingly been struck down by God. In fact the Reverend Ian Candy, upset at the way the newcomer was behaving, had thrown his aluminium crotch at him from his position on the church tower. Be careful what you pray for.....

 **Private Sean Major (1862-1890)**  
 _Shot dead by Carlyon Holmes_  
A private who discovered by chance that he was a cousin of the evil Moriarty. He went straight round to the professor to offer his services. Carlyon Holmes and Lucifer Garrick contrived a chance for him to shoot at Sherlock before the fellow was dispatched to Ireland, but when he entered Carlyon's room it ended with his commanding officer killing him.

 **Mr. Simeon Bennett (1824-1879)** and  
 **Mr. Morris Blake (1823-1879)**  
 _'Fell into the Thames'_  
Mr. Bennet was a cousin to Lord Tankerville who had unwisely placed him in charge of the Tankerville Club. He had turned it into a place where old men could physically and mentally abuse young (including underage) black men for their 'pleasure', but he was found out by Sherlock. He and his accomplice Mr. Blake were offered a choice; plead guilty or go to their lawyers and try for a short sentence. Rather unwisely they chose the latter; both men were picked up within minutes and then deposited on the streets where the men they had abducted came from – with the families of those they had abducted waiting for them. What was left of their bodies was found in the Thames the following morning.

 **Mr. Simon Taylor (1863-1899)**  
The rich owner of Hingston Hall. Rejected by Carantok Poldark who he had lusted after, he raped him, and was in turn murdered by Carantok's lover Mr. Isadora Persano and his godfather Doctor Frinton. This was the famous case in which part of the confusion involved the Portuguese being found sitting in front of a matchbox containing a worm unknown to science, which in reality was one of the toy ones found in Christmas crackers.

 **Miss Sophia Justina-Worrea (1865-1902)**  
 _Killed by a local Red Indian (in self-defence)_  
A mental environmental campaigner hated by everyone who met her. She tried to kill the local Red Indian whom she blamed for her increasing unpopularity (because obviously there was nothing wrong with _her!)_ , but was killed by him in self-defence.

 **Mr. Torver Holmes (1850-1905)**  
 _Overindulgence_  
Disowned after his vile acid attack on Sherlock, this former family member still kept on keeping on. After a rousing speech against the women's suffrage movement he had a six-course meal, and the final course proved one too many.

ϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙϙ


End file.
